


Family

by BluBooThalassophile



Series: HfaB Universe [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluBooThalassophile/pseuds/BluBooThalassophile
Summary: It's a very bad day after he promised to be good, and he's now in the Commish's office awaiting the boot.





	Family

Jason scowled as he sat in the Commissioner’s office, his eye was throbbing, and he hugged his backpack close to him. He was still mad that his uniform was torn (it had been so nice, and he had liked it; and it fit! Also it was warm and smelled nice), his feet were soaked, and his lip and right eye still hurt. Jason refrained from letting the tears fall, because fuck! He had tried so hard! And then that lady had said she was going to call B, that he was too dangerous too be there, and he had grabbed his shit and bolted. Of course he got snatched by the Commish, go fucking figure! Setting his jaw he glared at the Commish as he clutched his bag as tight as he could to his chest, he had bitten an officer who had dared to try to take it from him. B had said it was his! Jason wasn’t letting it go!

“Bruce said he’d be down here as soon as he can be,” the Commissioner said as he hung up the office phone.

Jason refused to talk, hugging the bag tighter to himself.

Fuck. Him.

He was going to be dumped into the system! He had tried, he had tried so fucking hard to be good! He had promised B that he could be good that he wouldn’t fuck this up! He had even studied hard to catch up again, and Alfred had sewn the buttons on his uniform! He’d fucked up! Now they wouldn’t want him and worse he’d be sent back to the system…

Maybe he could make a break for it and dive out the window; get a head start on the streets before B said he didn’t want him…

Jason clenched his jaw and glared at his lap now.

The worst part was that it wasn’t even his fault!

Some guys were picking on a girl, pulling her hair and making fun of her skirt, he’d only gotten ‘involved’ when one of them had grabbed the hem of her skirt to show her underwear to the school. He didn’t even think!

Jason felt the Commish staring at him but he focused on ignoring the Commissioner as he tried to think of the three fastest routes to his food caches and how quick he could take to the streets again. He was sure Scarlet still worked her block; she was good to him, maybe she’d bum him a few smokes and a few bucks; he could run a few things for her, and then he’d be able to find a squat that would stay warm. Maybe he could steal a few hubcaps and keep up with his reading.

He liked reading.

Not as much as he liked having food, but books were fun.

“Hey kid,” the Commissioner’s voice was soft, and he flicked his gaze up to the older man. “Want a soda or something? Dick and Babs always wanted a soda when they were here.”

“Sure…” Jason nodded as he watched the older man walk out of the room.

 _ **Dumbass**_ , he thought, as he swung his pack on his back and bolted for the window.

* * *

Jim Gordon was not a man who was thrown by the antics of a kid; he’d raised Babs pretty well, and had kept up with most of the Dick Grayson antics that had ensued. And while he hadn’t encouraged Bruce to take on Dick Grayson, he hadn’t dissuaded his friend either. Dick was a good kid, with a wicked temper who needed a good home.

However, Jim Gordon though Bruce Wayne was Off. His. Fucking. Rocker. Taking in Jason Peter Todd.

Jim knew all about Jason; Jason had a wrap sheet longer than Jason was tall, and his parents; if they could even be called that; were the regulars on several patrol officers radar for domestics. Jason was a violent, dangerously smart, highly aggressive, and quick witted kid, who would without hesitation bite a man’s finger off if it got near his mouth. Jim had a terrible idea of what had happened to the kid after his mom’s death and his father’s incarceration but Jason had been ever defiant even as a regular offender. Jim had a terrible notion that the kid had suffered abuse by officers; just based on Jason’s immediate attitude about cops, and he knew from what was in the kid’s CPS file, that Jason had suffered abuse so unspeakable that it should’ve killed him.

So while he thought Bruce was doing a great thing for the kid, it was too little too late, and sadly Jim was going to tell Bruce that Jason needed to go to a home where people who were equipped to help him resided. Jim even had the numbers for the best homes in the city where Jason could go; as callous as this was feeling.

“Jim,” Bruce’s voice had him turning to see the younger man there, and he sighed.

“Bruce,” he greeted.

“Where is he?” Bruce asked worriedly.

“In my office, don’t worry, Bat’s himself couldn’t bust into it so he’s safe.” Jim said this carefully not wanting to elude to know exactly what it was that he knew, but that Jason was safe and locked up. The way it should be.

“What happened?” Bruce asked.

“He got in a fight with three of his classmates, broke two noses, fractured a jaw, and broke an arm, a girl, Rena, says he was defending her, but all he’s got is a black eye and fat lip,” Jim said as he pulled the Diet Cokes from the vending machine. “He ran when the headmistress tried to grab him, three of my guys’ picked him up, he bit one guy’s hand so bad he’s at the hospital getting stitches.” The vicious little fucker was ruthless and sadly; Jim knew, that was a product of living on the streets.

“Look, I’ve talked my guys out of pressing charges, the school is willing to drop it. But Bruce, he belongs in a home, with people who can help him.”

* * *

Bruce had NO idea what he was doing. None. He had taken Jason in after a lot of wrangling because the kid was so tiny and should not be on the streets, also he was crazy smart, and funny, and God could that kid make him laugh! Also, he could help Jason, he just had no idea how. Jason’s file and the medical examinations he’d made Jason undergo had revealed several terrifying facts:

  1. Jason was horrendously abused.
  2. Jason was not only suffering malnutrition and dehydration, but that he was also permanently stunted in his growth. He was lucky to even be alive!
  3. The emotional and psychological trauma Jason had endured alone would probably make it impossible for him to ever truly be normal again.



However there was something else, Jason was a natural fighter and protector, didn’t matter if he was underweight, underfed, and short, the kid was a protector. A natural protector, and Bruce could see that if Jason didn’t get help of a stable home and love and trust; now, the kid could end up dead or worse. And a bright soul like that didn’t deserve to be snuffed out before his time, there were things Jason was meant to live for, and B was going to see to it the kid had a real shot in life. Though he had no fucking clue how he was going to do that. However, it didn’t matter how tough this got, Bruce was going to make sure Jason was loved, and had a family!

“Jason’s coming home.” Bruce grounded out firmly before Jim could even DARE to continue this conversation.

“Kay, he’s this way,” Jim sighed in defeat and Bruce set his jaw as he stalked after Jim. He wouldn’t dare to allow his son think he was going to be kicked out of his own fucking home. Wasn’t happening. Jason was his kid now, and Bruce could not love that boy more than if he were his own flesh and blood.

They opened the office door, a can of soda fell on the ground with a deafening thud and Bruce didn’t know if he should laugh or rage seeing the broken frame of the window, propped open by some award Jim had earned and Jason with one leg out the window and his blue eyes looking bewildered; despite the right one swelling shut and turning a nasty shade of black while his fat lip was split. The uniform was torn, and the eleven year old looked baffled being caught.

Bruce strode forward, grabbed Jason’s chest gingerly and pulled the kid in the office.

“Jay,” Bruce sighed.

Jason burst into tears then, hiding against Bruce’s shoulder. Bruce was baffled seeing his son cry since Jason hadn’t cried in his presence before, but he hugged his son a bit tighter, rubbing his back.

“I’m taking my son home Commissioner,” Bruce stated firmly. Both for Jason’s reassurance and to stop Jim from ever even suggesting that he give Jason up. Jason was his, his son, his kid, he wasn’t letting him go.

“I’m sorry!” Jason sobbed. “I tried! I tried really hard!”

“You did fine Jason,” Bruce promised, not daring to kiss the boy’s temple like he wanted to. Jason still had a violent aversion to touches of affection unless he initiated the actions himself.

“The car is set to go,” Alfred’s voice was stoic as ever and firm. “Shall I take the bag Master Jason?” Alfred offered. 

Jason dared to peak then, and seemed so much younger than eleven right now. However Jason didn’t let him go or release the bag, which Bruce and Alfred took as their answer. Alfred got the back seat door and Jason never let him go as Bruce slid into the car. He’d deal with the school tomorrow, pay for cop’s medical bills, and probably work on finding a compromise with Jason about going to school again. But that could wait for tomorrow, for now Bruce just held Jason firmly against him as Alfred navigated the city.

Jason never stopped trembling.


End file.
